1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a talus implant system and a method for surgical reconstitution of the ankle.
2. Description of Relevant Art
The ankle is a synovial hinge joint connecting the distal ends of the tibia and fibula in the lower limb with the proximal end of the talus bone in the foot. For treatment of arthrosis or damage of the joint treatments like ankle arthrodesis and ankle arthroplasty are known. The US patent application publication 2002/0055744 A1 discloses an ankle prosthesis which requires a comparatively complex insertion procedure and massive intrusion into the body of the patient.
US 2010/0057216 A1 discloses a talus resurfacing system, where a plate is fixed to the talus by a screw penetrating through the bone. This through hole is weakening the bone.
WO 2000/69373 discloses an ankle prosthesis, where anchoring in the talus bone is done by two parallel and slightly inclined pins. The talus part is only held together with the tibia part of the implant.